


TLC

by yespolkadot_kitty



Series: Love Letters to Mr Cavill [6]
Category: British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yespolkadot_kitty/pseuds/yespolkadot_kitty
Summary: Henry cares for you after a shitty day.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Series: Love Letters to Mr Cavill [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767346
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	TLC

You’d woken up feeling shitty, a migraine and sore breasts signalling a period soon. Some asshat had elbowed you on the tube, so you’d come to work stinking of the coffee you’d spilled on your jacket. Your presentation had been moved forwards and you hadn’t printed everything you needed, and the copy machine ran out of ink so you had to climb four flights of stairs (the lift was out again) to borrow ink from your pal in accounting.

By the time you got home, you were ready to murder someone.

You threw yourself on the sofa, without even bothering to take off your shoes, and let sleep claim you.

Sometime later, the feeling of a hand through your hair woke you. Henry crouched by the sofa, his blue eyes concerned. Kal sat by him, head tilted curiously.

“You okay, sweetheart?”

You opened one eye and mumbled, “Bad day. Hate the world. Uterus imploding soon.”

“Sounds like you need some tlc, baby girl. I’ll be right back.” 

You heard his footfalls, followed by the click of Kal’s nails, and the rumble of Henry talking to to the dog.

You drifted back to sleep, and when you came to, Henry was sitting next to you on the sofa. He’d set up a tray table and your favourite takeout was assembled on it, with two glasses of wine.

“Wha..” you murmured, wiping your hands over your face.

“This is the usual prescription for an exploding uterus,” Henry said solemnly, offering you one glass. “Your favourite greasy takeaway, wine, and then later… well, let’s see how you feel.”

You melted, the bad day fading away in a matter of moments.

Dinner passed in a happy blur, you, still sleep-fatigued. Henry told you about his day doing re-shoots and Kal ate his dinner at your feet.

“Time for bed, baby girl,” Henry pronounced. “We’ll clean up tomorrow.”

Your mood elevated hugely, you kissed all the way up the stairs, embracing, laughing, nipping at each other. You fumbled for the light switch in the bedroom and missed it, and you half fell, half sat on to the bed together, the wine making you giggle lightheartedly.

You wound your arms around Henry’s neck, pulling him close so your bodies fit together, as close as possible through your clothes. “Touch me.”

He didn't hesitate, his hands sliding down your back, cupping your behind, bringing you flush against him. You felt the hard ridge of his desire between your legs and pressed up against it, barely registering the sound of your own mewling cries of need.

“Slow down,” he whispered. “I want to take a long time over this. Over you. I want to  _ spoil _ you. Destroy that bad day. Isn’t that what Superman would do?”

“But-”

He shushed you with a deep, slow kiss. “Let me love you.” He kissed you again, slower this time, his tongue sliding over yours in a slow, sensual dance. You arched against him, your heart pounding, running your hand through his tattered-silk-soft brown hair. 

Henry rolled your bodies so he lay on top of you, and broke the kiss. He touched his lips to each of your cheeks, and then kissed his way down your neck, dotting kisses along the neckline of your work dress.

“Let me make you feel good,” he whispered, awakening tiny goosebumps along your skin. 

His hands found their way under your body to slowly, painstakingly slowly, unzip your dress. The sheets felt cool against your skin.

Henry gently slipped the dress down your body, exposing the plain red bra you wore, kissing the swell of your breast.

The touch of his lips sent delicious shivers through your blood and you arched your back, pressing yourself against him. When he reached behind your back to unfasten the clasp of your bra, cool air and the intensity of his gaze made your nipples tighten.

He discarded your bra somewhere on the bed. You felt his warm breath bathing your breast and then, oh so gently, he kissed your nipple, laving and rolling it with his tongue. You buried your hands in his hair, willing him to continue. As he lay on top of you, the hard heat of his erection pressed against your thigh, and you gasped with the  _ intense _ desire to have him inside you.

“Soon, baby girl.”

“Now.”

He didn't respond, but moved to give your other breast equal attention, kissing and sucking it until you cried out with the pleasure of his touch, arching up against him.

“Let me feel you,” you groaned.

Henry paused in his ministrations to lift his shirt over his head and once it was discarded, you spread your hands over the expanse of pale golden skin revealed. His skin felt warm and so smooth under your hands.

He kissed his way down your stomach, finally removing your plain office dress all the way. You heard the soft rustle of it as it hit the carpet, and then the touch of Henry’s lips on the sensitive skin above the line of your underwear, with the scrape of half a day’s beard, made you gasp out loud. “ _ Henry _ .”

“I love it when you sigh my name like that.” His breath fluttered over your hips, and he kissed the band of skin above your panties. 

Henry cupped you between your legs, making your pulse scramble. “Oh, baby girl, you’re beautiful all over,” he whispered against your sex, which was already damp and hot for him.

He eased your panties down your legs and kissed his way down your thighs, stroking your calves, removing your shoes. Sensation shot through you, warm and thick as honey.

Just as you thought he would touch you where you longed to feel his hands, he came back on top of you, kissing you deeply, your tongues dancing. You felt the hard heat of his naked cock against your thigh and realized he had discarded his jeans.

_ Now, now, _ your blood thrummed, hot with desire. 

“Not yet,” Henry whispered against your neck, as if reading your mind once more. “I’m not done.”

His mouth travelled down your body, pausing to lave a nipple to hardness, and then his tongue and fingers found your most sensitive spot and touched and stroked until you flew apart, your hips arching off clear the bed, hands clenching into fists on top of the bed sheets.

As you lay gasping, body shaking, you saw Henry leave the room. When he returned he had a small foil packet in his hand. He went to open it, but, you grinned, taking it. “Let me.”

He looked at you, intense desire turning his eyes almost black.

He’d been very tired after two weeks of reshoots, and your office’s audit had coincided, meaning you’d barely touched aside from familiar kisses and hugs.

You ripped the foil open and smoothed it down on to his erection, stroking him as you did so, making Henry groan deeply with pleasure. You reached down to gently cup his balls, appreciating the size and shape of him. Pulling him down on top of you , you wrapped your arms and legs around him. He slipped a hand between your bodies and stroked your sex until you demanded, “Now.”

Finally, finally, he came inside you , and the sweet pleasure of it shook every cell in your body. You moved together in a beautiful, age-old dance. Henry whispered your name as he thrust hard, setting a rhythm, and your body thrilled.

When at last you arched your hips, taking him in as deep as possible, shuddering with the force of your climax, he came, thrusting deep, groaning your name, his hot breath fluttering against your neck.

You drew in a deep breath, loving the weight of him on you. “Remind me to have a bad day more often.”

He huffed out a laugh. “Had to… get one in before your period came.” He didn’t mind period sex at all, but you generally felt too wiped to enjoy it. “I’ll always take care of you, bad day or not.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
